


The one time someone surprises Sue White

by MadamMissy



Category: Green Wing
Genre: F/M, I know this is bad, i don't know what this is, i'm stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamMissy/pseuds/MadamMissy
Summary: Sue White wakes up in her bed with a naked man after Caroline's housewarming party. Too bad, she has no clue as to who it might be...





	The one time someone surprises Sue White

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is probably soooo out of character and far fetched but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head, so... here we are!

Sue woke up with a throbbing headache. A fucking headache. How old was she? Eighteen? She didn’t remember much of the past evening and the holes in her memory made her question what and how much she had consumed. So Dr. Todd’s housewarming party must have been a wild ride. It had been ages since she last took any drugs and had ended up completely wasted.  
She tried to roll onto her side, feeling fucking disgusting and ready to kill the nearest person. Her arm connected with warm flesh and all of a sudden she was completely awake. Who the fuck was the person lying next to her? Oh please let it be just Mac.  
The person next to her was moving and she felt a leg drape across her own. The sticking of naked flesh on naked flesh indicated that her actions had been of the sexual sorts. Oh god, please let it be Mac!  
“Caroline,” the guy next to her said and even the faintest idea of who he was made her eyes shoot open.  
“Fuckedifuckfuck!” she yelled as she pushed Martin out of her bed and covered herself with the, much to her dismay, very thin sheets.  
“What the fuck are you doing here?” Sue yelled and looked at the confused man furiously, despite her fucking headache and spinning vision.  
“I- We,” Martin started but ended up being more than just intimidated by the woman hovering above him. He slowly moved to grab one of the pillows and winced as Sue made a bluff strike. He covered his man parts before he heard her yell again. “I didn’t ask for a fucking stutter experiment, I asked for a fucking explanation you fucktard!”  
He couldn’t help but look at the outlines of Sue’s body that was hidden behind sheets that left little to the imagination. As soon as Sue caught where his eyes were wandering she threw a pillow at him and yelled, “Stop fucking staring you disgusting creep!”  
“I’m sorry,” Martin stuttered and threw his arms up in defense, blocking any pillows that might follow.  
“Now explain you fucking idiot,” Sue yelled even though she had pretty good idea of what had happened. She clung the last piece of hope before she’d have to face the harsh and brutal reality. She had slept with Martin fucking Dear.  
“I think you know what happened,” he said, voice barely above a whisper. He couldn’t believe it either. He had slept with a woman… and not just a woman. He had slept with Sue White, the woman who had refused any of his advances and made him shudder in fear with just a simple sentence.  
“You fucking, incompetent idiot. Nothing happened,” Sue yelled and brushed her messy hair out of her face.  
“Yes, it did,” Martin said and his eyes went in search of his clothes. His position on the ground was getting quite uncomfortable and he felt incredibly exposed to Sue.  
“No it fucking didn’t,” Sue yelled and her eyes could kill, that Martin was sure of. She couldn’t believe it. She had slept with the biggest fucking nerd she knew. She had kept him at a perfect distance, refusing any of his advances and burning the growing seed of hope as soon as it had appeared. And now she found herself with no dignity left in bed… with him.  
The part that was worrying her the most was, that she had no memories of their encounter and therefor didn’t know how bad it was and in case he’d sell her out to Guy and Mac, what she had to do to earn their respect.  
“Get your fucking clothes and cover up your ugly ass!” she yelled and rubbed her forehead in pain. Martin was too afraid to move, still in denial about what had happened.  
“NOW!” Sue growled and Martin sprung to life. Within seconds he was dressed and found himself looking around the room. Much to his surprise it was nothing like he had imagined. It wasn’t hell, nor had she the heads of her prior victims hanging from the ceiling.  
To be precise, it was anything but that.  
It was decorated in a rosé tone and he had never seen anything more comfortable and feminine looking than Sue White’s bedroom.  
“What are you waiting for? Fuck off!” Sue yelled. She was in the desperate need of some time to figure out what she was going to do.  
“I-I have my scooter at Caroline’s,” he stuttered and Sue just stared at him as if he had lost his mind.  
“And? Then fucking walk. That’s what you have your disappointing example of legs for,” Sue said and dismissed him with a flick of hand.  
“But… but it’s an hour and a half from here to my apartment,” he muttered and really didn’t want to walk through the pouring rain.  
“Do I look like a fucking charity? Tell me, do. I. Look. Like. A. Fucking. Charity?” Sue said and Martin shook his head quickly.  
“Then fuck off already. I can’t stand your ugly face any longer,” she yelled and he really didn’t want to walk. That was when he realized that Sue might be damn intimidating, but he had an advantage now…  
“I want you to drive me,” he said confidently, much to his own surprise.  
Sue just stared at him in utter disbelief. Did he actually speak up? Did he fucking dare to raise his voice?  
“What?” Sue said and her voice was just dripping of venom. If she had had the chance, she would have thrown a knife at him, but the lamp on her nightstand had to do. Martin barely had the time to duck as the beautiful lamp shattered against the wall, hardly missing him.  
“That could have hurt me!” Martin exclaimed and Sue just rolled her eyes.  
“What a fucking surprise! It was meant to fucking hurt you, you fucktard,” Sue yelled and her patience was thinning by the second. She didn’t have the nerves to deal with this…  
“Maybe you should consider being nicer to me from now on…” Martin said and Sue just laughed.  
“Me? Me?” she said while laughing her ass off.  
“Yes, you. I mean… unless you want the rest of the hospital to know what we did,” he said and this time Sue hit him. The book was thrown faster than he could react and so it hit him right in the face.  
“Ouch!”  
“Serves you right, you fucking idiot!” Sue hissed but knew he had her. She certainly didn’t want him to go around telling people about her failure.  
“Fine… I’ll drive you,” she said and gave up, clearly defeated.  
Martin just smirked, throwing an inner party over his victory. He had never won when it came to women and especially not when it came to Sue.  
“Would you mind?” she said and snapped him out of his thoughts.  
“What?” he asked innocently.  
“Close your fucking eyes so I can get dressed, you bastard,” she said and Martin closed his.  
He heard shuffling noises and couldn’t help himself. He peeked and saw Sue get out of bed and walk towards her massive closet.  
“Are your eyes still closed?” she asked and he just responded with a simple “Yes.”  
Even though it was a lie, he couldn’t take his eyes off Sue as she put on some knickers before letting the sheet drop. Even the stunning backside of Sue turned him on. He still couldn’t believe what they had done… and how they had done it.  
Sue got dressed fast, not caring about what she wore. She just wanted the fucktard to get out of her house so she could sleep off her hangover.  
“You can open them now,” she said and turned around, walking straight past him.  
He followed her down the stairs and into her car.  
“So, are we going to talk about this?” he asked insecurely.  
“About what?” Sue asked as she strode towards her front door.  
“About us… having you know,” he said and with a quick movement of Sue was pinned against the wall. Her hand was closing around his throat, making it hard for him to breathe.  
“Such thing never happened. If you tell a single soul about what happened, I’ll cut off your tiny balls, got it?” she threatened and he just nodded, fearing what she’d do if he didn’t.  
“Good,” she said and patted his cheek before she left her house. 

…  
“Soooo…” Guy said as soon as Mac, Martin and he were alone.  
“Mac told me you were leaving with the wicked witch of the West,” he said and saw Martin shift uncomfortably.  
“I don’t recall doing that. You must have confused me with somebody else,” he said and scratch his neck nervously.  
“Really? With your hideous outfit? I don’t think there is much to confuse,” Mac said and Martin wanted to run but was trapped by Guy and Mac.  
“That leads us back to my question… What happened afterwards,” Guy asked and made moaning noises. Martin blushed at the thought of what had happened and adverted his gaze.  
“Oh god, they actually did it. I can’t believe it!” Mac said and brushed a hand through his golden locks.  
“I can’t believe she has lowered herself onto that level,” Guy added and both of them laughed while Martin just wanted to drop dead.  
“She was wasted to be fair,” Mac said to Sue’s defense and Guy just kept laughing.  
“That would explain why she’s extra vicious today,” Guy added and they directed their attention back to Martin.  
“We need all the details. Has she hurt you? If you want to cry, that’s okay, too,” Guy asked and Mac patted his shoulder in sympathy.  
“I really don’t want to talk about this,” he said and tried to squirm past them but didn’t succeed.  
“Nope,” Mac said and pushed him back against the wall.  
“We’re here for you. What has she done to you?” Mac said and waited for Martin to tell them the horrifying stories of his night with the woman, who kept assaulting him.  
“It wasn’t bad,” he admitted and Mac and Guy stopped their laughing immediately.  
“What? What drug has she given you?” Guy asked and looked into his eyes, searching for any signs of drug influences.  
“None. It was quite nice… She was quite… submissive.” There he had said it. The secret he had kept was finally out. He had been dying to tell people since he had discovered that the vicious lion, Sue White, was in reality just a kitten in bed.  
“I don’t believe you,” Guy said and shook his head in disbelief.  
“But it’s true…” Martin said and the two of them looked at him in utter disbelief.  
“No, you’re lying,” Mac said and patted his shoulder again, this time harder and not to comfort him.  
“We know you’re lying but if it makes you feel better, let’s just pretend we don’t,” Guy said.  
“But I’m not lying!”  
“Did you at least use protection?” Mac asked and Martin shook his head slowly.  
“Gosh, just imagine the devil of a child a miniature Sue White and Martin Dear would be,” Guy said and in the distance they heard furious heel clicking sounds.  
“Seem like the devil has found you,” Guy said and moved away from him slowly.  
“Good luck, buddy,” Mac said and stepped back the exact moment Sue shot around the corner.  
“Martin fucking Dear. You better run for your life, you fucktard!” she yelled and Martin sighed and started running, with Sue on his heels. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
